Schools and universities have largely moved registration to a self-help environment. Such environment allows students to register for classes without administrator contact or supervision. However, the self-help environment for registration may allow students to register for classes without being eligible to register for the classes. To prevent inappropriate class registrations, multiple checks may be performed by the registration management system.
Typically, the checks are performed at a time when students attempt to register for classes. These checks are performed at a time when the registration management system experiences the highest stress levels. Accordingly, there is a dire market need for methods and systems that can reduce the stress levels of the registration management system and facilitate optimized and accelerated registration and registration management.